Active Memory
by FlameingWings
Summary: Maybe being immortal has another up side to it especially when you have a friend in need and a school full on nosey children. Just don't ask Henry what it might be just yet. Sequel to Passive Memory
1. Chapter 1

_So I have taken the amazing reviews from you all into consideration and I decided to finally take the time to write the sequel to Passive Memory. I had a pretty great turn out of reviews and wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read my work. I think the one that really gave me the push the most was the review from SodiumLampOnAHill thank you for your support and kind words. Also if some of this seems redundant it is on purpose to reestablish the story line._

Active Memory

Chapter 1

The tour of the school showed me in passing how well some of the children I had helped were growing and settling in. I had been invited to the school after one of the new children I had helped had made my identity known. I had been invited by the Professor in part as thanks for rescuing the children and as a way to meet me. We walked right up to Professor Xavier's office and I was greeted by not only a new face but an old one as well.

"James I was wondering where you were at these days! How have you been?"

"Who are you bub? And who is James? My name is Logan."

I was stunned how could he not remember me! Looking to the other man in the room, Professor Xavier, I asked him what was going on.

"Mr. Logan has amnesia he does not remember anything of himself before about ten years ago. How do you know him Mr. Morgan?"

I looked at the man I had known for almost one hundred years in shock, thinking how lost I would be of my memories were taken away. No Abe, no Abigail, no Detective Martinez and even no Adam as sad as that may be.

'This has to be the one of the few times where I am glad for my immortality.' Henry thought looking over at the man he had known for many years now and may be considered a tentative friend. Henry was ignoring the two-other people in the room while he got his thoughts in order but true to form James just could not stand to wait.

"Hey I am talking to you!" James was shouting again as though I had not heard him.

"Well then I had best answer your questions then should I not old friend." I am sure the enigmatic smile I had just given him would not cool off his temper but talking to him should.

"My name is Henry Morgan and you are James 'Logan' Howlett you were born in 1888 in Canada. I was born September 19, 1779, and yes, I am telling the truth you can confirm it later if needed. You and I have crossed paths several times over the years. I believe the first time we met early on in WWI." The look on the faces of all three in the room showed the disbelief they were feeling even if I could detect that the Professor was at least open to my dialogue.

"You had been injured and I was a doctor on the field, I made my way over to see if I could help you in any way. I first knew you were different by the foot-long bone claws protruding from between you knuckles, shortly after that the pieces of shrapnel started to fall from your body and all of your wounds healed. I moved you out of immediate harm and you finished healing.

"You started to threaten me not long after, saying if I even breather a word of what I had just seen you would gut me." I could see by the look on his face that James had at the least in the last few years figured out that he may be far older then he appeared but I suppose to know you were at least 120 years old would be a bit of a shock.

"After we reached an understanding you introduced me to your half-brother Victor Creed, he is not the most pleasant of people to be around. He did greatly care for your wellbeing so he must have some good points. You both explained how as a young child you were sickly and that after puberty you changed, you also made mention that your parents were killed around the same time and the Victor finished raising you."

The look on James face spoke volumes as to how much losing his memory must have affected him. On the other hand both Professor Xavier and Ms. Grey were sliding between awed and contemplative. Xavier made a motion

"You mentioned that Logan and Victor were close do you know where he is now or anything else about him?"

I stopped to think for a moment about what I knew of Victor, "I believe he also went by the epithet of Sabertooth." The mention of that name got some reactions.

"You have got to be joking! I can't actually be related to that, that..!'

"Now, now Logan I am sure Mr. Morgan has the right name and he did call you Jimmy when you met the last time around. We may need to get more details form him at a later time." James continued to grumble under his breath as I decided to continue.

"Our next meeting was toward the end of WWII I was helping to care for some of the people rescued from the concentration camp we were at when you came up to me with a young man you had rescued, I believe he said his name was Erik, who need immediate help. You mentioned that he was being held separate from the others and you thought he might have been experimented upon like some of the others at camps you had already cleared. We managed to save him and other when you decided to help with the triage for a while.'

The Professor had a sharp look on his face as if something I had said was familiar to him but he decided to not say anything at this point.

"After we had worked for a while we had a chance to talk about our pasts and my own affliction. You made mention of several lovers in the past as well as your issues with authority figures. I think my favorite part of the discussion was when we were comparing our language ability. I must say yours was most exemplary."

"Wait a minute how many languages do I speak?" James looked incredulous that he even had such skills but I suppose some of his languages would be had to use day to day in America.

"While last you told me you were fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; you had some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Quite an accomplishment for someone born almost one hundred years after myself. My list you must understand is almost as long and most likely just as diverse."

The slaked jawed look he was sporting along with Ms. Grey was rather humorous to me. The Professor looked contemplative most likely wondering if the language ability and or knowledge had managed to hang around.

"I think our next meeting was by chance some time before the Cuban Missile crisis during the Cold War, as I had ended up walking part the bar you were also drinking at with my wife and son. You and I talked and you were telling me about these two young men who had just been in to bother you. Apparently, you told them to 'Buzz off" not even listening to what they had to say. I introduced you to my wife Abigail and our adopted son. You may be happy to know that I adopted my son Abraham from the camp we rescued he was just a tiny infant with his number when he was found. He is still living and I do so love him dearly as he will always be my son no matter his age."

Professor Xavier burst out laughing and the other two and I looked at him confused by his outburst. His chuckles started to die down and he projected a memory to us all. It was of two young men walking into the same bar James and I had meet in front of. They made a bee line for what I know to be James back only to get right next to him and be told to 'Buzz off.' To which the young men look to each other and leave.

The laugh now made far more sense, they had met briefly when Xavier was younger and we passed like ships in the night. The young man he was with also looked familiar but I was not able to place it right then.

"I did not even realize that the man we went to recruit was you Logan. I only got a quick brush of your mind with the early prototype and a sense of your power. We were in such a rush to collect anyone we could with the X-gene that lingering was not really a possibility."

James looked almost as surprised as Ms. Summer to see this glimpse into the past with James not looking a day older. The thought crossed my mind that a similar technique could be applied to me so I could better share the experiences with James or I suppose he is Logan now, must remember to call him that.

"Well back to my story then, Logan and I took the chance to catch up you mentioned that you had ended up in Japan for a time right at the end of the war and when the bomb dropped you were there in a semi underground prison. I believe you saved one of the soldiers who was kind to you as it happened protecting him with your body.'

Jean looked horrified at the revelation that he was both a prisoner of war and a survivor of the bomb drop. I wondered what she would have to say to when I reached the end of my narrative.

"The last time we talked was when we meet in Canada several years ago you were asking for my help with a situation that was going on. You told me all about this group you joined part mercenary part government black ops team. They were almost all mutants in some way and were led by this man a Colonel Willian Stryker. Sabertooth was part of team along with several others one you complained about most was named Wade Wilson, and apparently you left the group when you were ordered to kill an entire village for some valuable ore. I believe you later mentioned a little white haired girl made you still your hand. You left them and then moved to Canada where you were living with this lovely young brunette lady, Kayla was her name I believe, when she was killed.'

"You were then tricked by this Stryker to allow him to graft this adamantium metal to your skeleton. I was not able to help you much that day I have no real combat skills. As you left to find this place you called Three Mile island I regretted not going as that was the last I had seen of you until today and now your memory is gone.

I stopped this was as far as my knowledge of Logan's history went and I knew that the amount of information dropped on him so quickly was a lot to take in.

"I am more than willing for Mr. Xavier to copy my memories of our encounters and give them to you if that would help you."

I watched as Logan took several deep breaths I could tell he was overwhelmed by all the information I had just given him about himself. It would never be enough but I suppose it was the best to be had for now.

"We would like to invite you to stay for a while maybe you and Logan can catch up and you can visit with some of the children. That was why we originally asked you to come after all." The Professors interjection into the brooding feel of the room was timely and I was grateful to take him up on a temporary escape.

"Yes, I do rather think visiting some of the children would be nice. How is that young man I sent you with the protrusion issue? Last I saw he was still sneezing and spikes were flying around?" I walked out of the room following him and Jean down the hall allowing Logan to have some time to himself.

[][]

 _Alright here is the first chapter of what I hope will be at least three chapters long hope this meet your expectations thank you for taking your time._


	2. Chapter 2

Watching out the window Logan was thinking about how much his whole life had changed in a short amount of time. Logan waited until the only ones in the room were the Professor and himself. He wanted to make sure this was only between themselves for now.

"So, Chuck we met in the past and according to your reaction some of what Henry said rang up some memories on your side."

"Yes, I do believe we have met, several times in fact. You also seem to have had run ins with several others that are either now in this house or are a part of the Brotherhood."

Looking over the school and all of the kids running around I had to wonder who unitl I caught sight of someone who matched one of the descriptions I had been given. Storm was outside creating clouds to water the gardens as several of the younger kids watched.

"You think Storm was the kid I mentioned to Henry in the past?"

"Do you know of another child of the correct age who has features that match hers? I also believe you had a run in with Erik when he was much younger if Mr. Morgan is to be believed. You would have been the one to save him from the concentration camp he was in while Mr. Morgan may have treated him. Erik must not have remembered it or perhaps he repressed it as his mother was killed there.

"I also believe you may have been involved in the incident at Three Mile Island which led to the rescue of a number of mutant children including Scott. He was blinded at the time as his power was already out of control so he may not know who saved him and the others, but I am sure he would remember your voice if he ever decided to take the time."

We descended into silence as I thought about what it really meant to be over 120 years old and not be able to remember much of what I had originally seen. I think about what Henry said, about how Sabretooth was my brother, his comrade in arms and apparently someone important enough for Sabretooth to want to protect. I had lived through and been involved in almost every major war in recent human history, even to the point of being a POW that was in Japan for the bomb drop.

"I think it might be best to see which of your skills Mr. Morgan mentioned have been retained even with your memory loss. Your language skills should be the easiest to test for the next few hours as Mr. Morgan tours the school. You can also decide if you would like his memories of your time together.'

"Lets see what I still know."

"Well this is a wonderful place the architecture is marvelous! You don't see many places built like this anymore these days. When I was young I lived in a place much like this only it was in England and a bit larger. The layout is different but the location of the office is very similar as to what my father preferred. It has a lovely view of the grounds as well. Do you still have the old servant passages around or were they closed in? They can be rather fun for students and also act as in-built escape routes in an emergency."

"Unfortunately, I don't know if we have any or not. The Professor would be the one to ask as this was his home before he made it a school. Mr. Morgan, we are coming up on one of our classrooms and a lesson is set to end shortly. Would you like to step in and meet a few of our students? I believe at least one of the those you rescued are in this class."

The classroom we arrived at was well appointed and intimate, only containing ten teens of roughly the same age. The teacher speaking was a large man covered in blue fur trying to better explain microorganisms and their application to the life cycle. The poor teens almost all looked bored to death, well my questions and presence should liven things up for them.

"Well that is something you don't see every day. However did you manage to get your whole body such a uniform color? And the shade is particularly striking, you don't generally see mutations in nature produce something like this unless the animal is poisonous to warn others of the danger. Otherwise dull muted colors along with certain patterns are predominate." I mused out loud in respect to the blue tint of the teacher's fur.

I could see the humor on the gentleman's face as he realized that I now had the undivided attention of all the students in the room. I also had the recognition from the student I had been looking for.

The young man who had told me his name was Spike had a mutation that allowed him to produce spikes of bone or calcium that he could expel from his body as either attack or defense measures. I sent him the way of the institute to help keep him away form the gangs that are forming more of a mutant underground in New York. I am glad to see he was doing well and looked much better than the last time I saw him.

"Well now to what do we owe the pleasure of a guest to my classroom so close to the end of the lesson?" The teacher from the front of the room asked after all the children had had a good look at myself.

"Doc!" Spike yelped as he realized who I was ad where I was standing.

Jean took the liberty of introducing me to the assembled young ones who had not yet met me.

"I want to introduce to you all Dr. Henry Morgan he is the medical pathologist in New York City. He has been the gentleman who has been sending us all the new students form that area. He was also the one to send Spike to us."

"Good afternoon students are you working hard in here? I have always found knowledge to be an irreplaceable friend in your times of need.

_  
"Well safe to say you still have the knowledge of the languages Henry mentioned to us. Now what would you like to do about the idea I presented about him sharing his memories of your times together?"

Charles Xavier looked at the visage of a man who had grown to be a very good friend since the time they were introduced to one another. A part of Charles wanted to assist in the memory transfer on the off chance that it managed to jar something lose in Logan's mind. The other side of him wondered if such a thing is a good idea. To introduce to Logan's mind tis memories from another person about his own life could lead to problems with recollection or to adjusting to the foreign memories.

This situation, no matter his personal opinion was entirely up to Logan and Henry. All Charles could do was wait and then help to the best of his abilities at whichever decision they reached.

_  
Logan had been thinking hard about the choice. There were too many holes that in no matter the form he wanted them filled. He looked up from the chair in front of Charles with conviction in his eyes.

"Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Active 3

Henry looked around in awe at the amazing underground facility he had been led into by Storm, whom he had just met a she left the classroom and Ms. Summers had to return to her class. The spacious and multi-level facility hidden under the manor was quite impressive containing many different areas. He had seen a hanger with a truly magnificent and futuristic jet, a training room where students were wearing yellow suits and practicing combat with their powers, and this infirmary was state of the art and gleaming. He wondered if he could convince Charles to allow him to study some of the equipment it looked even more advanced than some of what he had available to him in New York.

"Alright gentlemen let us get this show on the road"

Logan was waiting looking semi composed to anyone else but inside he was going back and forth on his decision, he wanted to know but could he really stand knowing about but not remembering? But what if he was able to remember more what then, would he feel like a different person or was he the different person now. Logan continued to question it as he was instructed to lay down on one other examination tables by Charles.

"Well here goes nothing."

Charles looked at the two men before him both laying down in case of any weakness after the transfer. He was confident in his skills but worried for his friend. He had never attempted to do something like this exactly. The closest he had come was when he was assisting Erick in finding his center and assisted him in recalling his happier memories of his mother. But in that instance, he was not introducing a foreign memory just pulling it back into view.

Charles was comfortable projecting his own thoughts due to the fact he was aware of the emotions contained within them and he would be able to contain them from the recipients as to only give hem facts, in this case he would be experiencing them along with both men as he pulled to necessary memories over to exchange. He also would have to ensure that neither of the men became overwhelmed by either the speed of the memories or the emotions behind them.

The brain was a delicate organ that he would have to handle with care even as he was aware that both men were near enough immortal, he did not want to damage them in any way. This would have to be a delicate sharing of memory, sensation and a balance in act of caution. He would preserver his friend was believing in him as well as trusting him so he would do his best to have earned that acknowledgement and help him to the best of his abilities.

"Now Mr. Morgan, Logan take a deep breath, relax and close your eyes. This may feel a bit odd but I need you to relax."

With those word Charles place a hand on both men's heads concentration on connecting all three together, the first memory they fell into was of a trench exploding not far from them. Charles realized that he was in WWI the first meeting of Henry and Logan. He directed to memory strand toward Logan linking him to the memory exchange still feeling a bit like a specter in this alien memory the sensations of worry and fear for others permeating the scene. The dirt walls with sand bags were of little protection from the no-man's land of carnage beyond.

Logan was feeling the strong emotions that Henry had felt he was also experiencing a landscape filled with pain, screams of during men. The explosions of grenade's the smell of sulfur, decay and rot hanging in the air as bullets whistled through the air. The horrible scene was at once both familiar and alien to him. He felt he had seen this before but he carried no memory of it happening. The deja vu was strong but did not jostle any memories loose, they followed Henry as he ran toward a fallen figure. Logan was surprised to see himself as the man on the ground looking no older then he did now.

The following conversation between Logan and Henry was far more enlightening for the three men to experience firsthand. It allowed for half remembered comments to be more clearly remembered by all instead of being buried under the weight of history and memory in the immortals' mind.

After the first interaction closed Charles felt Henry lead them to the next relevant memory in WWII. The hospital camp was a mess, a crush of humanity, some just skin and bones, being treated as quickly as the doctors and nurse's dared in their fragile weakened condition. Henry was working on patient after patient before he heard another call for help from a familiar voice. He looked up to see Logan walking his way with a young boy with dark hair in his arms.

"He needs help, I think he has been experimented on! Found him in a plastic cell the room beyond was ruined." Logan mentioned to the Doctor not even looking up until he finished talking to see the familiar face. Charles knew with just a look at the young man that this must be his young friend Erick. His heat hurt to see him in such poor condition the blue inked tattoo numbers bright still on his arm in its newness.

"What the… You have some explaining to do Doc but not until we treat him hurry up."

Henry and Logan worked to stabilize the young man who at the end opened his eyes and looked up at Logan and Henry.

"Thank ….you …"

"I don't need any thanks I only did the right thing. What's yr name kid?"

"Eric."

"We need to let him rest and I have more people to treat let's go."

Henry and Logan continued for hours until they were forced to take a break by some of the nurses. They found some privacy and Henry came clean to Logan about what he was. Logan headed off afterward to help more people. As the memory was ending the saw Henry meeting a young nurse who was holding a surprisingly healthy infant also bearing ink upon his arm.

"Abigale…Abraham." Henry's mind called out as they years passed once again.

The blond nurse and Henry were walking with a young man in his twenties in the direction of their home when as they passed a bar two young gentlemen with dark hair brushed past them in a bit of a hurry. This led to Henry glancing into the bar and seeing a familiar silhouette.

"You had hair!" Logan's surprised shout brought out laughter from the other two men.

"Did you think I was born bald Logan? Goodness what must you think of me? But is that really what it looked like from the back? Well now I know why Raven always laughed at my sense of style." Charles chuckled in good humor.

The memory moved on after the two men caught up. Logan realized as the memory was going on he could almost remember what was going to be said in the memory before it happened. He decided to not grasp too hard at the straws until it was all over.

The last relevant part of Henry's memories began to come into focus showing Logan speaking to Henry and Abigail about his most recent escapades. Logan could also remember the burning heat and the agony for the bomb drop. More images flickering to life as the memories came to an end.

"Hey I met your girl let me show you mine," Logan pulled out a photo of a young raven-haired woman' "He name is Kayla."

This person Logan recognized the dead woman on the island he did know who she was! As Charles untangled all three minds Logan felt unspeakable agony as his mind felt like it was splitting open from the rush of returning memories. Beast and Storm helped to restrain him as he thrashed in agony on the bed.

Slowly his pain cooled and his mind slowly brought itself back online as the memories made sense of themselves.

"Ow, well that hurt. Remind me not to get shot in the head by an adamantium bullet. That shit hurts like hell and causes memory loss."

"He's fine, but it seems with a few new additions in that head of his." Dr McCoy chuckled as he moved around to conduct test on all three men checking for any neurological problems. A student walked into the room.

"Umm Mr. Morgan you have a phone call from someone named Abe he says Detective Martines is looking for you. Something about a case she needs you too look at?"

"Well as nice as all this has been, I must be on my way gentlemen it seems work does not stop even when I am on vacation. Logan it was wonderful to see you again and I am most pleased that you were able to get back your memories. If you are ever in New York fell free to look me up. Good day."

Henry walked out of the infirmary leaving Logan and the other to his memory revelation.

"How are you feeling Logan? Any lingering headaches?" Hank asked in concern.

"Nah just need some time to sort through everything." Logan paused as a set of memories came across his mind filling him with horror and disgust.

"F**k! Now I know why that idiot Deadpool knows me. D**n it he never could shut up and now I can't just finish him off." Logan paused that train of thought a vaguely evil grin growing on his face.

"Well that's not entirely true is it.. I can kill him as much as I want for as long as I want. Excuse me I have a merc to go hunt down." Logan got up and walked out of the infirmary stopping only long enough I get somethings from his room.

Logan took a moment to take a deep breath thinking about everything he now knew about himself. What did it really change? He was still the same old Wolverine just like Kayla told him in the story. He can look at his past all he wants but just as the wolverine could not reach the moon he could not change the past.

So his next best option was to make new ones which he was going to do as soon as he caught that punk a** merc and tore him limb from limb a few times. He'll be fine he regenerates. Sounds like a wonderful time. Then he plans to track that Gambit fellow down and see if he knows any good places.


End file.
